A Promise - Freyate One-shot
by The Only Anonymous Writer
Summary: So I got inspired to write a little fluff of Hayate and Freyja, it's nothing too fancy but I hope you enjoy! WARNING: Spoilers if you haven't seen the most recent episodes. Continue with caution!


It was an early morning aboard the ship. All refugee's and Delta Squadron's alike still fast asleep. All but one. Hayate Immelman found himself sitting on the outskirts of the vessel which leisurely drifted through stars. Eyes trained on the view above, pondering it to be real or for show. To make it feel like home on Ragna. Little did he know there was someone else watching the very sky, longing for the beaches back on their home planet. It was a still moment, Freyja viewing the night pondering what was to come. How her people could agree to this, or if they were being forced. She wondered a lot of things like that now. Still, her favorite spot to do so was no longer available. She took to strolling around the ship instead. "Oh, Freyja…" Hayate called out quietly and waved the girl over. She was shocked to see him still awake at this hour, but her rune roused at the mere sight of her friend in excitement. The faint glow followed until she stopped in front of him.

"Hayate… What are you still doing up?" He grinned, letting a free hand muse with her locks. "I could ask you the same. You should be sleeping, with all the work you've been doing to help the refugees. It's gonna wear you out if you don't." Pfft, a lecture? As if he was one to talk! Freyja puffed her cheeks up in retaliation. "The work I've been doing? You've been around working on all the repairs and locating safe spots from the war out in space! You're the one needs to rest!" He lifted a finger to his lips, shushing her. Sheepishly, the girl fumbled with the hem of her skirt. "S-sorry…" a sheepish grin graced her lips. "C'mere, let's go talk where it's less likely to disturb anyone" he suggested, taking her hand carefully and walking her to the edge of the bubble they were surrounded by.

Sitting down on the ground now, she sighed. "I didn't mean to be loud, I just… I was concerned you were going to overdo it…" the sentiment which also resonated within him for the idols well being. "Freyja, don't even concern yourself with that. Focus more on paying attention when you sing" he teased, earning a rise out of her. "H-hey! I do… Just, sometimes… Things distract me…" like that ever so questionable interaction he was having with Mirage the day previous while half naked. She already got the answer to it, but still. Something tugged at her heart in worry… Something she couldn't explain. Freyja was too naïve to grasp it, but she felt the jealousy. "So is Mirage recovering from that, ahh… Embarrassing moment with the generator…?" His brows furrowed in confusion as to why she'd bring that up again, but he answered anyway. "Well she's still mad at me. For what reason, I've yet to decipher. Though she's getting over it I guess." Freyja nodded, fingers twined in her lap. "Oh, is that so? Well, that's a good thing…" Silence. What did they talk about now? "What's going to happen in the future Hayate" she finally blurted out. It was all she could think about.

Mulling the question over in his mind he sighed. "I'm really not sure how to answer that right now, but if it makes you feel better I know we'll pull through no matter what. Walkure and the squad? We got this. No matter how bad things get. Remember, I'm here to protect you." She felt a faint red wash over her cheeks and nose, rune turning the exact same color to really put her flustered state in the spotlight. "Thank you, Hayate… I never doubted that for a second." Her words were genuine. She really did believe him, even if she was concerned about the lengths he would go to ensure that. "Promise me something though, okay?" He lofted a brow at her and nodded, wondering what she could be thinking now. "If… If anything does happen where the situation is too dangerous… You make sure to keep yourself safe! I-I don't want you dying for m-my sake!" Freyja turned even more red now. The concern only made Hayate burst out in hysterics, not to mention the look on her face was absolutely priceless right now.

"Freyja" he began, wiping tears from his eyes. Oh that was a good laugh. "You worry too much. Of course I'm not gonna abandon you if things get dangerous. That wouldn't be doing my job, now would it?" She protested quickly. "T-there are other members of Walkure too! You need to make sure-" he cut her off, lightly pressing a hand to her mouth. "Yeah yeah, other members. You know what though? You're my priority. I protect you first, the others second. Don't tell them I said that though. Might cause a bit of problems" he teased. He… He really thought of her first? In all the fights they've been in, all the battles they both won and lost… There was never a time where she was in danger and he wasn't right there to keep her safe. Once he realized the hand was still blocking her from speaking, he removed it quickly and ran a hand through his azure locks. Freyja gave him the most genuine, radiant smile she could muster. "Thank you Hayate. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. I couldn't ask for a better friend or teammate than you."

"Teammate, huh" he responded, leaning his body back to ease onto the ground and laced his hands behind his head. Eyes fully focused on the glass above which projected the stars of space. "Yeah. I'll never leave you hangin'." Another cheeky grin from the male. "Promise me we'll always be together, Hayate?" she questioned, easing down next to him. She scooted as close as she could get without being right on top of him. To her surprise, a warm hand reached down to entwine their hands, fingers lacing together with her own. "I promise." They both laid there like that until finally falling asleep, protected by the others presence.


End file.
